A heart warming tale
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin/Raywood. A Christmas Carol story. Ray tells little Rosie a story of a man named Ry who holds a hatred to the holiday Christmas so he wants to do something about it. But what Ry has in store for the holiday may not be for the best in the end. Will three spirits be able to help him? Warning: Gender swap and rated T for safety with reference to pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Christmas has come again.

A time for celebrations and the spread of joy and cheer.

And those at Rooster teeth have been given the day off.

Ray and Ryan are hanging out at their place with their daughter.

"Momma." Their daughter named Rosie asks coming over to her mother Ray. She has her fathers hair and her mothers eyes. She's currently wearing a beautiful red dress with white leggings.

Ray looks down to her daughter. "Yes my little Rose?" She asks using the nickname she gave Rosie after birth.

Ryan moves a little closer and places a gentle hand on Rays own as he is in the living room with his family.

"How important is Christmas?" Rosie tilts her head slightly in question.

"Well." Ray reaches down picking up her daughter and placing her to sit on the couch between her parents. "Let me tell you a story that should be able to answer your question." She says and Rosie eagerly listens to her mother. "You see... Once upon a time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The beginning.

There was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Now he did not like Christmas. Not one little bit. He felt that it was a stupid holiday meant as an excuse for time off work to give or get gifts and to have certain sweets. His name was Ry.

"Heyyy!" Ryan says interrupting the story as he crosses his arms over his chest in a slightly playful way as the nickname that Ray gave him is being used for the main character.

Ray chuckles slightly. "Couldn't help it." He says before continuing the story.

Now Ry had trained in magic ever since he was young. He was well knowledgeable on the subject and focused as much time as he could to try even more things that he found. He had only one assistant who mostly would do paper work that Ry didn't want to do and help clean the place up.

This helper was named Gav. A poor man who got the job of helping Ry because Ry had more money thus Gav hoped that it would give the money he needs.

Now on this day before Christmas Gav had to come into work and is sweeping while Ry is working on magic.

Ry is trying to make a potion that changes the color of a rock to any color he wants. He was about to add a drop of liquefied dragon claw when sudden ringing of bells causes him to add too much. He grumbles about it all being ruined and he heads over to the window to find people singing carols with bells across the street. "Such a stupid and useless thing." He huffs in anger.

"But sir. It's a great day to spend with your fami-"

"Shut up!" Ry snaps at Gav who jumps back with a sound of surprise. "I don't need that nonsense." He informs the other. "Perhaps you were saying that because you wanted to leave."

Gav takes a step back and shakes his head. "I'm fine. R-really." He says in fear.

"I guess if you really wanted to you could go. It's not like-"

"Oh thank you!" Gav's eyes shine and dropping the broom he was holding he heads off leaving.

"As I was saying it's not like you have a lot of work left to do." Ry sighs and turns away. "If it wasn't for this holiday then I would be much farther in my studies surely. And others would truly be able to make something of themselves."

That was when an idea struck him.

"What was it mommy?" Rosie asks.

"Listen to the story. It will be told." Ray pats her shoulder as she tells her daughter this before continuing where she left off in the story.

"If I can't ignore this 'holiday' then I'll make it go away." Ry heads over to the boiling large pot over the fire. "There has to be a way and my abilities will be put to the test." He says to himself and he stares down into the green liquid. "But if I do it right then they can say goodbye to the holiday." A smirk stretching across his lips. He puts out enough of the fire so the pot stays warm but there are no bubbles form the boiling anymore. He heads around the room gathering items going off the top of his head before grabbing an ancient scroll after putting the bottles on a table. He unrolls the scroll scanning its contents and his smirk gets bigger. "And after today no one will ever say the words happy holidays or happy Christmas ever again." He can't help a small chuckle. He puts the scroll down then begins adding stuff in the bottles to the pot swiftly calculating how much is going in as he pours to keep the amount the numbers it needs to be.

Finally the last thing he needs is at least two items and a maximum of four items that represent the holiday.

"And I know just where to go." Ry heads outside walking along until he comes across a present box decoration left at the corner so he takes that. He continues until he finds a wreath hung on an abandoned building that homeless people avoid during winter. He grabs that then starts to head back. He decides to grab a mistletoe and a broken string of lights along the way.

Once back at home he shuts the door and throws the items into the pot watching them disappear into a flash of a streak of white each.

Like the spirits of each item has been shown for a moment before vanishing into the green that now has red streaked liquid mixed in.

"It's all going according to plan." Ry rubs his hands together evilly. "Soon the world will benefit from my actions! The world will become a much more advanced and better place than ever before!" He chuckles and is about to continue with the spell when suddenly a chill appears in the room. "Did I leave a window open?" He wonders quietly to himself.

"No." A voice speaks making him jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The spirit of Christmas past.

"Who's there?" Ry demands looking around himself. "Show yourself!"

"I am right here." A man appears behind Ry as Ry turns around. The man has a curly moustache and what appears to be tattoos printed on him like a canvas. He's wearing an olden day outfit and has a bottle in his hand.

"Who are you?" Ry asks cautiously.

"I am the spirit of Christmas past!" The man announces before taking a quick drink from the bottle.

"What's the man drinking?" Rosie asks looking a little confused.

"A special juice for adults." Ryan explains the first idea of how to say it to a young child. "Just like those juice boxes we have meant for only you."

"The man must really like juice." Rosie smiles.

Ray and Ryan can't help a small chuckle at that.

"Yes. Yes he does." Ray nods then continues on with the story.

"But I didn't summon any spirits." Ry says with a confused scowl on his face.

"You don't need to." The man informs him. "I am here by my own accord. Along with two others we want to make sure that you know what you are doing." The man offers his hand to Ry. "The other two will come later. For now let's focus on why I am here."

Ry glances to the hand then up to the man.

The man doesn't seem patient enough as he takes Ry's arm only to fly them out the window.

"WHA!" Ry calls out in surprise and just hopes that the man doesn't drop him. "Where are we going?" He asks watching the man.

"To the past." The man responds and soon they are landing right by a building.

Ry is happy to be back on the ground and he looks up to the building. "This is..."

"Yes. It is the place that you studied at. And where you lived growing up." The man nods.

"My parents wanted to have a school for magic and chose to make it a part of their home." Ry moves closer to the building and peers into the window.

The man follows and watches as well.

Inside there is a small boy who seems to be colouring.

"Look at you. You seem rather happy that it's Christmas." The man says then he takes a drink from his bottle.

"Yeah..." Ry puts a hand on the window as he continues to watch.

The two watch as little Ry runs over to his parents and holds up a drawing of Santa and two spirit like horses that seem to be causing it to snow.

"I drew Santa clause with wendigos above him! The kids at school told me about them! How Santa brings stuff to people on one day a year! How the wendigos cause snow to come!" Little Ry says, he still had to go to normal school.

"What do you think you're doing!?" His mother snaps at him and slaps the drawing out of Rys hands so it flutters to the floor. "You should not associate yourself with ridiculous stories." She gives him a hardened look. "I thought that you wanted to become powerful. I thought that you wanted to be a powerful sorcerer. Not some child who will never make anything of himself." His mother turns and walks away with his father following not far behind.

Little Ry looks down to the drawing a few tears coming to his eyes. He closes his eyes shaking his head before opening them to glare at the drawing. He turns and grabs a book sitting on the floor to begin reading still looking upset.

"And just like that you built up walls and made yourself focus more on your studies. Missing so much growing up. And even now you are missing out on a lot." The man says glancing to the Ry next to him.

"Sometimes hurt stays with you your whole life..." Ry sighs closing his eyes softly.

"What you do every minute of every day always has ties to your past." The man says then there is a flash.

Ry blinks open his eyes to find himself standing back in his home by the pot with a hand in the air. "What?" He gasps lowering his hand only to look around finding the place as he has left it. "I'm... Back...?" He turns to the pot and approaches it only to look inside of it. "So... Was it some kind of delusion?" He wonders to himself. "A dream? Possibly a day dream...?" He shakes his head. "No way could that possibly have been real."

"But it is all too real." A new voice speaks making Ry jump and spin around to look behind himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: The spirit of Christmas present.

"I'm over here." The voice says and Ry turns back to the pot as a spirit emerges from it.

"Who are you?" Ry asks taking a step or two back.

"I am the spirit of Christmas present!" The new man says. He has an impressive beard and kind eyes.

"But why do I need to see this time? Don't I know what is going on?" Ry questions. "Do I actually need a reminder of what's going on now?"

"Not what is going on now for you." The man shakes his head. "But of someone else." The man takes Rys arm and with a flash teleports them to a building.

Ry glances around before looking at the building. "This is...?" He tilts his head suddenly unsure of what this place is.

"Go to the window and you shall see." The man says so Ry does just that.

Ry peers into the window placing his hands on the window sill.

Inside is a family and Ry instantly recognizes one person.

"It's Gavs family?" Ry blinks and looks at who is there.

There is obviously Gav.

A woman with dark red curly hair that doesn't even reach her shoulders and brown eyes that seem to hold a flame in them.

Then finally a red haired female child who has to use what looks like a wooden hammer just to be able to walk.

Ry then notices something as the woman places food on the table. "That's not very much food." He says. "Where's the feast that I heard was tradition?" He glances to the man.

"They cannot afford a grand feast." The man informs him. "Just like how they are unable to get the surgery done to help their daughter Lindsay. She's weak and if her leg isn't fixed it could cause serious permanent damage. Damage that would make her have to waddle with something to support her like now for the rest of her life. She won't last long if that happens because she wouldn't be able to truly dodge danger. Gav took the job with you in hopes of having enough money to at least keep his family in a home, warm and fed."

Ry turns to look to the family.

"Gav works with you and his wife Michael stays at home to take care of and teach Lindsay." The man explains.

"You mean that they can't put her into a school?" Ry asks.

"No. They would have to sacrifice heat or food and buying anything else for personal reasons for a bit in order to pay for that." The man responds.

"This isn't right..." Ry places a hand on the window looking sympathetically at the family as they eat. "I... I wish I had known this..."

The man watches Ry then smiles softly before a flash happens and Ry finds himself staring into the pot.

Ry looks around but he is once again alone. "That girl... Lindsay... She might never be able to truly walk again..." He gasps to himself.

"Ry sounds like he's a bad guy but he's nice." Rosie comments.

"He still has a heart." Ray smiles. "A heart to help him care like anyone else would. Like all three of us here." She says causing Rosie to grin then she continues.

Ry looks to the pot knowing that he could complete the spell. He could erase the holiday. "Then people will have more money..." He contemplates on whether to finish the spell or not for a little bit. He hesitantly raises a hand but stops and continues to stare at the pot. "I could do it now... It wouldn't take very long..."

"True. It wouldn't." A voice says sounding younger than the two men from before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: The spirit of Christmas future.

There is a flash and Ry is now standing in a field with some homes nearby.

Ry looks around until his eyes settle upon a female wearing a cloak.

This female is definitely younger than the two male spirits before her and holding her cloak closed a pin that is a red rose in design.

"This one Ry couldn't help but look in awe at this spirit because she was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen." Ryan says interrupting the story. "The most beautiful creature to ever exist."

Ray blushes at this.

While Rosie giggles.

Ryan gains a smile like smirk and Ray just clears his throat then continues the story while still blushing.

"Are you..." Ry begins and the female speaks.

"I am the spirit of Christmas future." The female says confirming Ry's suspicions.

"Are you here to show me the future Christmases?" Ry asks a little hopeful.

"No. For I cannot." The female responds.

"But why?" Ry questions a little worried.

"For you will succeed in destroying the holiday." The female explains.

"And then what happens?" Ry asks curiously.

The female turns gesturing a hand to the field as they both turn to look.

The scenery changes to that of a windy and snow filled land as the snow reaches up to roofs; with some being almost completely buried including the roof. The wind blows their hair back and ruffles their clothes. Not a single sign of life in sight.

Ry looks around horrified.

"The future is dark and tragic." The female says looking at the snowy waste land and as she speaks she pulls the hood up over her head. Her eyes seem to glow white softly.

"So without Christmas the snow falls even heavier?" Ry asks glancing to the female.

The female shakes her head. "This is no ordinary winter." She says. "For the future is a snowy nightmare."

Suddenly two spirit like horses fly by them before heading for the skies.

"Are those...?" Ry gaps as he looks to where in the clouds the two vanished into.

"They are wendigos." The female confirms.

"But... The story of them coming and Christmas sending them away because they feed off of hate to grow stronger... It's just a little kids tale. It's not real." Ry turns in surprise to the female.

"They are all too real." The female informs him as she glances to him.

Ry turns back to the winter wasteland staring worried and in horror.

"Your actions will allow them to return and they will cover the land in an eternal winter." The female explains and she starts to back away as snowflakes in a flurry begin to go around her making her fade from view.

"But! I haven't cast the spell!" Ry protests and turns to see the female disappearing. "Wait! Can I stop this!? Is there still time?!" He asks trying to chase after her reaching out towards her but soon his vision is blocked for a moment as he enters the flurry. He skids to a stop as he finds himself in his house reaching towards nothing. He looks behind himself over his shoulder to the pot. "That... That was..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Will you change?

Ry shivers at the very thought of the future that he saw. "I will not let that happen." He lowers his hand and a smile comes to his face. "There is something I must do." He gathers as much money as he can and races out of his home. He hurried around town getting an entire bag of thing only to head towards where Gav lives. He pauses just outside and glances down at himself. He grabs the last bag of money that is currently with him. "Perfect." He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

Gav opens the door only to gasp in shock as he sees Ry. "Ry?" He barely managed to not stutter. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come because I have changed." Ry explains. "I had to come here. It's something I had to do."

"Come in." Gav gives in and Ry enters the home with Gav closing the door behind him.

Ry puts the bag down and looks to Gavs family.

It's just as how he saw when with the spirit of Christmas present.

"Greetings." Ry says. "Are you Gavs wife?"

"Yeah. The names Michael." Michael nods. "And this is our daughter Lindsay."

Lindsay waves hi with a smile from where she is sitting at the table.

Ry looks to the food on the table frowning. "Now now. That is hardly a feast."

"It was all we could afford." Gav says moving over to be next to Ry.

Ry turns and shakes his head at Gav. "Who said you had to go get more?" He asks opening the bag and digs around pulling out a whole bunch of food. "I brought some with me."

The other three gap at the sight of all the food.

"You didn't have to." Gav says eyeing the food.

Ry waves it off. "Don't be like that." He says. "But there's more." He grabs the smaller bag of money that is what he has left and places it in Gavs hands. "A bonus and if you'll continue working with me you will get a raise."

Gav turns to Ry his eyes shining. "Really?!"

Ry nods then turns to where Lindsay is he turns back to the bag and takes out a Phoenix teddy bear. "Here Lindsay."

Lindsay's eyes light up and she hobbles over to Ry using the wooden hammer for support. She is given the teddy bear and hugs it happily. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Ry pats her head gently. "There's more stuff for you and your parents in the bag." He nods to the bag of stuff that he's been pulling stuff out of. "Also. If you're interested there is a school that I could send you to."

Lindsay's eyes light up. "You mean that school the neighbour kids talk about?" She asks.

"A very good school." Ry responds.

Lindsay seems to want to jump in joy but can't so she gives the best hug she can to Ry. "Oh thank you!" She heads away to her mother happily as she begins going on about how much fun she'll have.

Ry stands looking at Michael. "Don't worry about paying for it. I'll do it myself." He says. "Also how much will the surgery cost?"

"But you've done so much." Gav squawks at this huge generosity.

"It's the least I can do for my most faithful employee." Ry smiles at Gav who has his jaw dropped.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Michael asks smiling.

"If you will have me then it would be a great honor." Ry agrees.

And so after that day Ry became a much more caring person.

His walls crumbled and he made sure that Gav had the money to take care of himself and his family.

Lindsay got the surgery needed and after a bit of practice she didn't need support anymore as she could finally run jump and play like a normal child as how it should be.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

"The end." Ray finishes the story.

Rosie's eyes are shining. "That's an amazing story!" She gasps. "Christmas really is important! Without we would be stuck in a cold nightmare!"

"Yes. It is." Ray nods.

"I wanna go colour Ry defeating the wendigos to protect Gav's family!" Rosie hurries off and her parents chuckle.

Ray gets up and begins to head to the kitchen when Ryan gets up wrapping his arms around her waist. She stops and slightly turns the other.

"Oh spirit of Christmas future." Ryan purrs. "Ive changed. So perhaps would you stay with me forever?" His hand glides to the bump of Ray's stomach that holds a promise of another young one running around in the kind of soon future.

Ray blushes again then chuckles. "Oh Ry. Who knew you were so romantic." She says playing along. "Of course I'm staying with you." She steals a kiss from her husband then the two smile at each other lovingly and happy.

Yes. It is a fine Christmas.

The end.

AN:

Okay yes I know it's not Christmas but I really wanted to write this. It was written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects or anything.

A few things are that for starters yes this is an achievement hunter Christmas carol and also the wendigos are the ones from MLP. In case you were wondering.

Now in case you didn't understand who was who in the story that Ray told here is the list:

Cast:

Ryan: Scrooge.

Gavin: Ryans worker.

Michael: Gavins wife.

Geoff: the spirit of Christmas past.

Ray: the spirit of Christmas future.

Jack: the spirit of Christmas present.

Lindsay: Michael and Gavins daughter.

I had fun making this to be honest.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
